Der müde Mond
by nebelhorn
Summary: Leichten Schrittes lief sie über den blutdurchtränkten Waldboden. Sie hatten gewonnen. Endlich und vollständig... Eine düstere Minigeschichte über Liebe und Tod.


Hier, eine etwas andere Fanfiktion. (einwenig düster, sorry)

--

Leichten Schrittes lief sie über die blutdurchtränkten Waldboden. Sie hatten gewonnen. Endlich und vollständig.

Ein glückliches Lächeln umspiegelte ihre Lippen, sie streifte durch die Bäume, winkte all ihren Bekannten zu und war doch nur auf der Suche nach jemanden bestimmten.

Jetzt, ja jetzt, jetzt würden sie endlich frei und glücklich sein können. Zusammen.

_Wie ein schwerer Vorhang senkte sich die Nacht über den düsteren Wald. Die Bäume unterhielten sich flüsternd, erzählten von einem Krieg zwischen grau und grau und wie weiß und schwarz sich in einander verliebten und bluteten. Die Büsche raschelten wissend, der Uhu schüttelte nur den Kopf. _

Die kalte Luft brannte in ihrer Lunge und ihre Finger zitterten zusammen mit ihrem Zauberstab, aber das war alles unwichtig. Sie hatten gewonnen, er würde bei ihr sein.

_K__ennst du ihn?- fragte eine Spitzmaus, das Pilzgeflecht an der Wurzel der großen Eiche. Und du?- erwiderte es._

Alleine und von allen verlassen, streifte ein müder Schatten inmitten dieses Geschehens, selber mehr tot als lebendig. Sein Mund war voller Blut, er hustete, spürte, dass sogar die Magie aus ihm längst gewichen war und sank auf den Boden.

Er hatte keine Angst, er existierte schon lange nicht mehr. Vielleicht…. Vielleicht hatte er nie existiert?! Nicht, als er mit 8 weglaufen wollte. Nicht, als er 5jahre später alleine im Kerker eingesperrt gewesen war und dachte, er würde von den Wänden und der Decke erdrück werden. Nicht, als er vor einer halben Stunde von einem tödlichen Zauber getroffen war und nur ihr Lächeln vor sich gesehen hatte.

_Ich dachte er gehöre nicht hierher?!- die Ringelnatter klang schnippisch, als sie den Eindringling betrachtete. Nein, keiner von denen gehört hierher.- stimmte ihr die Raupe zu._

Sie streifte eine lose Strähne aus dem Gesicht und beschleunigte ihre Schritte. Hier, irgendwo hier musste er sein und auf sie warten.

_Die Armeisen eilten in ihre__m Bau, es war schon spät, der Tau setzte ein. Ich werde diese Kreaturen nie verstehen- meinte ein Tropfen zu einem anderen. Sie sind so groß und so leer und wandern umher, als ob sie Lichtstrahlen wären. Klar müssen sie dann schlafen, wenn es dunkel wird._

Er fröstelte nicht einmal, fühlte weder den Schmerz noch seinen Körper, der nicht seiner war. Nicht nachdem sie ihn vor ein paar Monaten gerettet hatte- vor Angst und Dunkelheit und vor der Vergessenheit.

_Ein paar Grashalme neigten sich mit dem Wind, ließen sich fallen und strebten wieder nach oben._

Wo war er? Wo war sie?

_Der Regenwurm grub sich tiefer in die Erde und dachte daran, was es doch für ein Jammer war, dass dieses __ blaue Blut einen Teil seiner Gänge geflutet hatte. Solche Flecken bekam man so schwer raus._

Langsam setzte die Taubheit ein und sein Blick begann sich zu verschleiern, aber das war schon in Ordnung. Er verdiente es, nein, viel eher, er hatte es sich verdient, jetzt, nachdem er seine Seele rein gewaschen hatte. Von dem Schmutz und Unwürdigkeit, der seit seiner Geburt an ihm haftete.

_Klick. Klack. Klick. Klack. Der Specht hatte Kopfweh._

Ihr Herz raste, Panik begann sich in ihrem Kopf breit zu machen.

_Das Moos gähnte, murmelte dem Nachbarn Steinpilz gute Nacht und kuschelte sich an die fruchtbare Schwarzerde._

Es war schon richtig so- sie würde sicherlich weinen und wieder rote Flecken an den Wangen haben, ihre Lippen und Augen würden anschwellen und ihr Atem würde für einige Minuten rau und unregelmäßig sein. Dabei würde er doch einfach nur schlafen.

_Langsam fielen dem Haselnussblatt die Poren zu._

Sie stolperte über einen Körper. Kalt und doch wärmer als alles Sonnen ihres Universums zusammen. Durch Tränen blind, tastete sie nach der Hand des fremden Geliebten.

Seine Lieder flackerten, ein heißer Tropfen glitt über seine Lippen und er fühlte nur, wie viel er doch gewonnen hatte. Wie wichtig das Leben doch war. Wie viel Sinn auch das Sterben machte.

_Die Tanne streckte ihre Nadeln und machte es sich dösend bequem._

Sie weinte leise, wagte es nicht, den letzten Moment zu zerstören, auch wenn sie es wollte. Sein Herz wurde immer langsamer, die Lunge fauler und die Muskeln schlaffer. Und dann war es einfach aus. Nicht plötzlich, nicht schrittweiße, dieser Moment war einfach eine letzte Ewigkeit. Für ihn. Für sie.

_Wachend __segelten die Wolken langsam über den Nachthimmel. Ihr Weg war weit, weiter als alle Ewigkeiten._

Und der Mond?

_Er schlief__ und träumte von der Sonne._

--

Kommentier und ich werde mehr schreiben.


End file.
